The Balled of a Madman
by Lone Wolf 59
Summary: Before he met Sonic Miles Prower had always been beaten by a highschooler name Butch however he went by Rascal. One day three strange humans with odd power's saved him from Rascal's torment. Who are these people and why are they so nice to a street rat like him? But when he looked into those gold eyes he always felt safe. Miles(Tails)xOC


_**If you can figure out where i got the sun-glass's and scowl from you will get a cookie and a shout out in the next chapter**_

**The Ballad Of A Madman Chapter One: Gold Orb's**

A human that looked like he was sixteen was walking down a busy road on South Island. He had on a simple black V-neck T-shirt and blue jeans. On his feet were a pair of Reebok's. Some green sun-glasses' rested on top of his snow white hair. Even with his happy walk a scowl was planted on his face. two other human's ran up to the him. The first was a young man that looked to be seventeen, he had shoulder length black hair that almost touched the hood of his gray hoodie. He was sporting a pair of white Nike's and black jeans. He had two scars on his face that made him appear to be in a constant smile. The other was a boy who looked no older than fourteen. he was wearing a V-neck T-shirt like the first teen but his was green. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of combat boots and strangely a big green floppy hat.

"Hey! Donovan!" the first one yelled, the young man stopped and turned around. Donovan looked at the two with a board glint in his eyes, scowl dropping ever so slightly. "Yes Jeff?" Donovan asked the teen. Jeff grinned and asked "Have you seen BEN? I can't seem to find him." Donovan rolled his eyes at his friend's as BEN started yelling at Jeff for making fun of his height again. Donovan then let out a whistle causing the two to stop before the yell fest turned into a fist fight. "Blu! come here boy!" Donovan yelled and a blue nose pit bull came running around the corner, BEN and Jeff jumped out of the way as the pit ran to his master.

"That-a-boy!" Donovan said as Blu jumped up on his chest giving him a toothy grin before looking across the street. "What is it boy?" BEN asked the dog "Most likely smells hot dog's. Oh by the way Donovan you left your bag on the bus so BEN grabbed it for ya" Jeff said as BEN drug a big duffle bag over to Donovan "Oh...thanks guys. i was so caught up in what I've been thinking about that i kinda forgot it!" Donovan said while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, dropping his scowl for a minute.

Blu then ran off into a nearby alleyway causing the three friends to run after him. Donovan quickly slung the bag on his left shoulder and ran for the alleyway his dog went into. When Donovan and his friends got into the alleyway they were shocked. A group of four mobuin's had pinned some little guy in a corner and were beating on him. One even had a bat! Right before the guy with the bat swung Donovan cleared his throte. "Huh?" one of the guys said as he whipped he head to the entrance of the alleyway. "What do you want human?" the one with the bat asked but Donovan said nothing. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Bat-Boy said "Rascal don't like it when people don't reply when he ask's them something!" one of his lackey's said "Get'em boys!" Rascal ordered while pointing his bat at Donovan.

The three lackey's charged Donovan as Jeff and BEN pulled Blu out of the ally. Donovan's scowl returned as he let his bag drop to the ground, the first one tried to right hook him but Donovan simply caught his fist and twisted it forcing him to buckle and fall to the ground. The next one went to kick him in the gut but Donovan sidestepped and cracked him in the face, Donovan then turned to the next fighter and quickly knocked him off his feet with a roundhouse kick forcing him into the wall. "Well that was boring..." Donovan muttered. The humanoid cat growled and charged at Donovan, he swung his bat at him when he got in range. Donovan simply caught the bat and smashed it with his hand's "What!" Rascal exclaimed before growling again and tossing his now ruined bat to the side "No matter" Rascal muttered as he pulled out a pocket knife.

"A knife? how unrepentant" Donovan said as he watched Rascal closely. He deemed Rascal a low-level threat and proceeded to get the person that Rascal and his thugs were beating up. As Donovan walked up to him Rascal made his move. "Your mine!" Rascal yelled as he swung his knife at Donovan. The human turned quickly in attempt to escape the cut that was sure to come. But he was too slow. (A/N: Your Too Slow!) Donovan fell back in pain as the blade sliced his face. "Ha! That's what you get!" Rascal sad smugly "You shouldn't have done that..." BEN said as he entered the alleyway "Now you will go to sleep. The HARD way!" Jeff said giving of his sadistic grin as he too entered the ally.

A black aura started seeping off of Donovan's body as he stood to face the bad-boy cat "...There's...There's no going back...I will show you the true power of darkness!" he claimed. Rascal watched in horror as Donovan's once gold eyes turned black with blood red evil dots in the center. He gave Rascal a sadistic smile and approached him. "I can see the fear and pain you have caused others in your eyes. Now a-tone for your sins!" he said in a demonic voice. Rascal and the boy he was beating on were now crying in fear 'Donovan...' the teen heard this and returned to normal. Jeff and Ben were shocked to see Donovan fight his evil side with such raw force. The golden eyed teen marched over to Rascal who was still frozen in fear and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared "If you EVER hurt anyone again i will not stop the other guy from ripping your heart out and eating it. All of it. Understand?" Donovan told the bully. Rascal nodded quickly.

When Donovan put Rascal on the ground the cat wasted no time in running for his life. Blu walked up to his master sadly as if he knew what he was thinking. "...Karisa...Sister what have i become?" he said before turning around and facing the victim. It was a boy who look like he was just entering his teens. He was a mobuin. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans that had hole's in the back that let his...Two tails? Donovan was confused about this but he had seen stranger thing's in his life. He had on a big worn black t-shirt and no shoes. Donovan took a step towered him but the boy cowered away. "It's okay buddy i'm not going to hurt you" he said "How...how can...i...trust you.." the boy panted "Because you need me" Donovan said calmly "...Okay..." the young teen said. BEN and Jeff helped the boy up while Donovan asked "What's your name?" "Miles T. Prower" The young teen said "Where are your parents Miles?" BEN asked "I don't know. They left me because of my tails..." Miles said

"That...Is so...Sad!" BEN said as he and Jeff began to cry and hug each-other comically. "It's fine really! i'm used to this life...no one care's about a street rat like me" Miles claimed. With him saying this BEN and Jeff began crying harder "Your only making it worse..."Donovan trailed off by holding his hand to his wound. "Sorry..." Miles said "For what?" Donovan asked as he used his white magic to heal his gash "You got hurt because of me" Miles told the mage. "No i got hurt cause i didn't finish of the leader before helping you. There for i hurt myself. Not you" Donovan explained. "Thank you for helping me but...Who are you people?" Miles asked "The name's Donovan Vortex. But you can call me Dark Fire Frost or Frost for short, and those two dimwits are BEN and Jeff" Donovan said as he pointed to the two teens who were now rolling on the ground crying. "If you don't mind me asking how old are you Miles?" Donovan asked "Fourteen" the fox answered. Donovan stood and thought for a minute before looking the young teen in the eye and asked "How would you like to travel with me and my friends?".

_**A/N: WOOT! finally done with this! IT. TOOK. FOREVER! i hope you liked it! Don't forget to press those FAV and REVIEW button's down below! I would love to have a new member in the pack. This is Lone Wolf and i will see you later!**_


End file.
